This invention relates to an automatic power-generating device for decorative lamps, particularly to one in which a weight-distributing plate or a heavy weight is actuated by rotation of an exterior object to produce an eccentric force (a centrifugal force) and rotates together with a magnet to force magnetic field produced vicissitudes and to generate an inductive current (based on a principle of electromagnetic induction) to supply decorative lamps with power for lighting, and which is able to save electricity and is convenient to be installed.
Conventionally, a power-generating device is powered by a battery or a generator and connected with a decorative lamp by an electric wire to light up the decorative lamp.
Based on the aforesaid principle that the stator and the rotor interact to make up an electromotive force and produce electrical energy, this structure, is able to save electricity, is convenient in use and is impossible to be damaged.
This invention is devised to offer an automatic power-generating device for decorative lamps. A weight-distributing plate or a heavy weight is actuated by the rotation of an exterior object to produce an eccentric force (centrifugal force) and rotates together with a coil and a magnet. The coil and magnet rotate at different speeds due to the law of inertia to force magnetic field produced vicissitudes and to generate an inductive current (based on a principle of electromagnetic induction) to supply decorative lamps with power for lighting. Thus, the automatic power-generating device is able to save electricity and is convenient to be installed.